


Familiar

by i_am_not_a_bird



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Ambiguous-Gender Nerevarine, Double Drabble, Drabble, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not_a_bird/pseuds/i_am_not_a_bird
Summary: When Dagoth Ur lifts the mask, you’re surprised to find you recognize him.
Relationships: Dagoth Ur/Indoril Nerevar, Dagoth Ur/Nerevarine
Kudos: 22





	Familiar

When Dagoth Ur lifts the mask, you’re surprised to find you recognize him.

It’s something about the cheekbones, maybe, or the sweep of his jawline, something achingly familiar in his face that makes you halt in your tracks, forget what you were going to say, and blurt out, “Voryn?” before you can think twice about whether or not that’s a good idea. He grins when he hears the name, eyebrows arching in a sardonic expression, and you have the sinking feeling that you’ve given him some kind of power over you.

“Well,” he says, stepping closer. “It’s good to know you recognize me, Moon-and-star. Tell me, were any of the others so lucky? Did you react the same way when you laid eyes on your old general, Vivec?”

You don’t have to say anything; he knows the answer just from the look on your face. You clench your jaw, glaring at him.

Dagoth Ur, Voryn Dagoth, enemy of Morrowind, tortured living god, your oldest and dearest friend, reaches out, strokes your cheek, and says, “Farewell, sweet Nerevar.” His eyes are glittering in a familiar mischievous smile when he adds, “I have to admit, I will miss you once you’re dead.”


End file.
